La Nación
by Zakuk
Summary: Este fic trata de la vida de un pony cuyo único objetivo en la vida, era, es y sera servir única y absolutamente a La Nación, si es así como podemos llamarla. Lee la historia de seguro te parece interesante lo común (muy común) que es esta situación en todas partes del mundo y como tú mismo la has experimentado inconscientemente


Mi nombre es N Defense, no recuerdo quien me otorgo ese nombre, ni siquiera recuerdo a mis padres, no sé como llegue aquí, tampoco sé donde estoy y menos aún porque estoy caminando por este sendero, pero veo que muchos otros también lo hacen. Todos son de color blanco, de ojos color purpura, todos son unicornios y todos marchamos hacia quien sabe donde, al verme a mí mismo puedo adivinar que yo también soy uno de ellos, aunque ahora que veo bien a mi alrededor hay otros también, son ponies y de distintos colores, hay rojos, amarillos y otros de color blanco, algunos pegasos otros terrestres e incluso alicornios.

Después de caminar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, nos fuimos separando de ponies distintos a nosotros, hasta que todos los presentes en el sendero éramos iguales. De repente un gran edificio apareció frente a nosotros, era gigantesco y muy espacioso, sentimos como si una fuerza nos atrajera hasta allá. Su área era rectangular, todo el perímetro estaba rodeado por una gran muralla, entre el edificio y la muralla había un gran espacio lleno de campos verdes, habían pistas para correr de todos los tamaños y formas, piscinas, tiro al blanco y otras cosas. El edificio solo tenía cinco pisos pero era muy amplio, lo suficiente como para albergar lo que parecían ser cientos sino miles de ponies al mismo tiempo.

En las enormes puertas habían dos estatuas una a cada lado de la puerta ahí se alzaban imponentes la imagen de un unicornio firme y orgulloso, la estatua estaba labrada en mármol blanco y vestía una armadura de un rosa pálido, por toda la armadura se podía ver incrustaciones de piedras preciosas de color purpura, el mismo color que nuestros ojos, además en el centro del pecho labrado en la armadura estaba un símbolo que se podía observar por todo el edificio, la imagen de tres círculos circulo de distintos tamaños unidos entre sí por un pequeño hilo, estaban distribuidos de tal forma que adquirían una configuración circular y toda era también de un color purpura muy intenso. Por las puertas del edificio entraban muchos y yo estaba entre ellos.

Mientras trotábamos observamos que había otros como nosotros, parecidos pero no iguales, ellos eran distintos, eran más grandes, se les notaba más robustos y algunos incluso vestían la armadura junto con el emblema.

De repente todos nos detuvimos de golpe y entre nosotros unos corceles aparecieron y nos llevaron dentro del edificio sin darnos ninguna explicación, entonces nos separaron y llevaron a cada quien a un cuarto aparte. Una vez dentro aparecieron seis ponies todos eran distintos del otro y el que me había llevado a la habitación ahora se había retirado.

- Buenas – dijo una de ellos – mi nombre es Miel y hoy seré tu instructora

- ¿Mi… mi… mi instructora? – y estas fueron mis primeras palabras.

- Así es, está aquí por una razón y solo una y quiere que se te quede grabada en lo más profundo de tu ser. Estás aquí para servir a tu nación.

- ¿Mi… na… naci…

- Nación hijo, quiero que te aprendas esa palabra y la repitas miles de veces hasta que sea tan natural como trotar.

- lo inten… lo inten… lo haré.

- Muy bien chico, no te sientas intimidado por nosotros, todos los reclutas son igual que tú, así que deja de parecer cordero en matadero y ven aquí.

Dijo con una voz muy fuerte, yo estaba asustado, mis patas eran débiles, era pequeño, no sabía qué hacer ni que pasaba.

- Ahora bien chico, repite conmigo. Mi nación.

- Mina.. cion.

- No Mina cion. MI NACION

- Mi nación.

- Muy bien, ahora di: Mi nación es bella.

- Mina…

- ¿!que te dije del Mina!?

- Lo siento, mi nación es bella.

- Excelente, ahora di, mi nación, por ella luchare.

- Mi nación por ella luchare.

- Mi nación por ella viviré.

- Mi nación por ella viviré.

- Y moriré

- Y moriré.

- Perfecto, vamos muy bien, tienes buen futuro

Esta demás decir que pase un muy buen rato repitiendo una y otra vez lo que mi maestra me decía, lo único que no cambiaba era siempre, Mi nación, Mi nación, Mi nación.

- Amo a Mi nación, por ella viviré y moriré si he de morir será por Mi nación y por todos aquellos que viven en ella.

Ahora me sentía un poco más confiado, al parecer si repetía la palabra nación una y otra vez estaría bien.

- Muy bien debilucho – dijo otro de ellos – yo soy Pro, y no creas que repetir nación una y otra vez te salvara de esto

Parece que me equivoque.

- Mueve ese débil cuerpecito tuyo y sal al campo y me das veinte vueltas.

Entonces salí de la habitación y el mismo que me había llevado a la habitación ahora me llevaba hacia el campo el cual estaba en el centro del edificio. El campo estaba lleno de ponies blancos, los mismos que entraron conmigo, al parecer ellos también habían pasado por lo mismo. La única diferencia entre ellos y yo es que ellos estaban trotando por todo el campo y yo mejor me daba prisa antes de que mis supervisores notaran esto también.

Después de trotar todos empezaron a hacer lagartijas así que yo hice lo mismo, luego fueron sentadillas, luego eran dominadas, lo extraño era que por más que me ejercitara nunca me cansaba, siempre tenía energía para más y más, y poco a poco subía la intensidad de lo que hacía, pasaba de trotar hasta levantar pesas para luego hacer sentadillas y terminar con flexiones.

El sonido de una campana sonó por todo el patio y todos instintivamente regresamos a nuestras habitaciones. Ahora que no había más presiones, ni alguien que me dijera que repitiera una y otra vez Mi nación pude notar que la habitación era bastante amplia y que ahora estaba equipada con unos equipos extraños, unos sacos colgados del techo, unas maquinas extrañas atornilladas al piso con una rueda al frente y unos pedales a cada lado y una silla en medio unido todo con un armazón, pero entre todos resaltaba una cosa en especial. Parecía un saco lleno de arena pero su forma, esa forma que tenía me hacía querer ir a golpearla hasta que se agotaran mis fuerzas.

- ¿Disfrutaste el calentamiento? – dijo Pro

- ¿Calentamiento?

- TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA – dijo luego de poner su pezuña sobre mí – AHORA HAS FLEXIONES Y RESPONDE MI PREGUNTA

- Si señor.

- Muy bien recluta, hay que aprovechar esa energía extra al máximo para moldear este cuerpo de fideo ¡VAMOS QUE NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA!

Cada ejercicio era brutal, me colocaban pesas en las cascos delanteros y me obligaban a golpear una bolsa de arena y si no seguía el ritmo me aumentaban aún más el peso de la carga, solo para que después me colocaran las mismas pesas pero con el doble de peso en mis cascos traseros y comenzara a salta la cuerda, hacer flexiones con algo al menos el triple de mi peso encima, en fin una tortura. Al cabo de unas horas estaba agotado, no podía dar un trote más.

- Creo que es todo por hoy.

- Me alegro.

Sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto Pro me amarro unas pesas a los cascos delanteros y traseros.

- pensé que habíamos terminado, ya no puedo más.

Pro colocó esa bolsa de arena justo enfrente de mí, no pude controlarme, salte sobre ella ignorando mi dolor y mi cansancio, la comencé a golpear hasta que no quedo nada de ella, incluso arranque pedazos de la bolsa con mi boca. Pro y me miró y dijo.

- Yo no podría estar más orgullos de ti.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de abandonarme y dejarme a cago de otro pony.

- Me llamo myel – me dijo el corcel – y si crees que seré como miel entonces estas muy equivocado.

- Estoy agotado, no puedo más.

- No es necesario que te sigas ejercitando, ya estas lo suficientemente robusto.

Me observé y entonces vi que decía la verdad, todo ese ejercicio hizo que me volviera un poco más robusto, no tanto como los que llevaban armadura pero podía sentir que era mucho más fuerte y no solo eso, ahora era más alto, ya ni parecía un niño.

- Ten, come algo – me lanzo una canasta llena de frutas, verduras, y otras cosas con formas extrañas pero no me quejaba, tenían buen sabor – Ahora bien, ya entrenaste tu cuerpo, ahora entrenaremos tu mente.

- ¿Mi mente? – dije mientras comía

- Así es, tu mente, sabes luchar pero no sabes porque luchas.

- ¿Qué no era por mi nación?

- Por tu nación así es, pero eso no basta, ahora cambiemos estas pesas por unos libros y empecemos.

Mi nuevo instructor Myel, me enseño acerca de todo, me enseño sobre aquellos ponies rojos que eran los que se encargaban de distribuir todo lo que necesitaba la nación, comida, agua, energía, cualquier cosa. Aprendí todo acerca de la nación, su forma, sus rutas de transporte, sus defensas, sus defensores. Aprendí que había otros como yo que eran héroes que lo daban todo no solo por su nación sino por todos los que en ella vivían, aprendí sobre aliados, aprendí señales de emergencia, aprendí a comunicarme y también sobre la historia de la nación, como nacimos y como sobrevivimos.

Aprendía también porque le tenía tanto odio a aquella forma, esa bolsa de arena tenía la forma de uno de mis muchos enemigos, enemigos de la nación por lo tanto mis enemigos. Como ellos había muchos y cada día eran más fuertes pero eso solo significaba que nosotros también debíamos ser más fuertes, para proteger nuestra nación.

Una vez que terminamos de estudiar el último de nuestros libros le llego la hora de retirarse. El sonido de unos cascos comenzó a sonar y por la puerta entraba la que parecía ser mi siguiente instructora.

- Mi nombre es Meta – me dijo – y yo te enseñare algo muy importante, atacar. Hasta ahora has aprendido a usar tu cuerpo, pero aún no sabes usar tu mejor y única arma. Tu cuerno.

- ¿mi cuerno?

- Así es, tu cuerno.

Del cuerno de mi instructora comenzó a brotar un brillo y enseguida toda la habitación comenzó acomodarse y re acomodarse a lo que podría ser su antojo.

- ¿recuerdas esto? – dijo señalando otra bolsa de arena con aquella forma.

- Como olvidarla – dije con rabia.

- Sabes golpear y eso es bueno, pero ahora yo te enseñare a hacer esto.

La unicornio cerro sus ojos y su cuerno brilló otra vez y una burbuja apareció rodeando al saco de arena, la burbuja se comenzó a hacer cada vez más pequeña y entonces unos extraños granulos de color magenta y estos se precipitaron violentamente sobre la bolsa de arena disolviéndola por complejo sin dejar rastro alguno.

- Ahora tú – dijo orgullosa.

Así que cerré los ojos y trate de concentrarme, claro que no sabía ni cómo hacerlo.

- Separa las patas, baja la cabeza, apunta el cuerno hacia el objeto, abre los ojos y observa al objetivo, respira más lento, vete un poco más a la derecha, Mi derecha, ahora a la izquierda, Tu izquierda.

Eran algunas de las correcciones que mi instructora me daba, pero parecía que nada daba resultado, no había nada, nada que pareciese una burbuja.

- No te agobios querido, cuando lo logres veras que hasta lo harás con los ojos cerrados. Ahora ponte en la posición que te dije y con los ojos bien abiertos deja que tu cuerpo haga lo suyo.

Tome la posición que mi maestra me había dicho y observe fijamente al saco de arena.

- Tu nación – me susurro mi maestra en mi oído.

Ahora sentía una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo.

- Tus aliados

Poco a poco la energía comenzaba a fluir.

- Proteger a los civiles

Ahora todo mi cuerpo se calentaba, sentía como todo dentro de mí trabajaba en conjunto para acumular mi energía.

- Tus hermanos.

Toda la energía se concentro en mi cuerno y sin quitarle la vista al saco de arena, levante la cabeza cual corcel indomable, mi cuerno se ilumino y una burbuja rodeo al saco de arena, acto seguido unas esferas purpuras aparecieron y atacaron con violencia al saco desintegrándolo sin dejar rastro alguno. Me encontraba jadeante sin moverme de mi lugar, una sensación de logro se apodero de mí, estaba extasiado.

- Muy bien hecho – decía mientras usaba sus cascos para darme un caluroso aplauso – lo has hecho muy bien, pero tan solo acabamos de comenzar.

Enseguida usó su magia para traer 10 sacos más y los puse delante de mí. Yo la observe y solo me sonrió.

- Yo sé que puedes hacerlo, solo debes hacer lo mismo que hiciste anteriormente y antes que te des cuenta, lo harás hasta dormido.

Por fin pude terminar con los diez sacos, y cuando busque a mi instructora me tope con que no estaba, en su lugar estaba otro corcel el cual parece ser mi siguiente maestro.

- Puedes llamarme Band.

- Si maestro.

- Muy bien, me método de enseñanza es un poco distinto al de los demás. No me gustan mucho las habitaciones cerradas, así que saldremos del edificio ¿te parece?

- Como usted ordene.

Salimos del edificio y nos subimos a un auto, era de color blanco con franjas moradas y tenía unas sirenas en la capota y un protector en la parte del frente. Mi instructor se subió y luego me abrió la puerta para que pudiera ingresar dentro.

Comenzamos a deambular sin rumbo por toda La Nación. Yo me encontraba maravillado, había enormes edificaciones, gigantescas ciudades, carreteras en donde transitaban cientos de ponies tan distintos de distintos colores.

- ¿ves a todos esos ponies novato?

- ¡Sí! – Respondí emocionado - ¡Nunca me imagine que todo fuera tan fascinante!

- Obsérvalos muy bien joven, porque es por ellos por quienes luchas. Ellos no saben protegerse, por eso debes ser tú el encargado de protegerlos. Tú eres su escudo y su espada.

- Entiendo.

Seguimos avanzando y observábamos muchos lugares distintos. Incluso me llevo al centro de gobernación, era un complejo de cientos de edificios, había edificios civiles, militares, políticos, había de todos y aquí era donde se conectaban los cables de comunicación que recorrían toda la nación, desde aquí era donde se daban todas las órdenes. Momentos más tarde nos encontrábamos en una carretera muy concurrida y en ese momento note algo que me sorprende que no viera antes, era un domo gigante hecho de algún material muy resistente y se notaba que era muy grueso y se extendía por toda la nación.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté.

- Eso es la gran barrera, se extiende por toda la nación, ella es nuestra primera línea de defensa contra algún enemigo que puede estar por ahí desean acabar con nuestra nación. Ahora mira a aquellos ponies.

Habían unos camiones color rojo justo al lado de la barrera y unos ponies se encontraban cerca de ahí.

- Esos ponies de los camiones rojos son muy importantes.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, ellos son los que se encargan del transporte de suministros a la nación, llevan lo que se necesita donde se necesite.

- ¿Y de donde vienen los suministros?

- Buena pregunta.

Band me llevo ahora a un lugar muy espacioso, era una extensión de agua casi infinita y de ella llegaban cientos de barcos al mismo tiempo, y estos barcos llegaban repletos de contenedores.

- Mira eso – dijo – aquí llegan todos los suministros que La Nación necesita, aquí son desmontados, clasificados, procesados y luego transportados.

- WOW – dije maravillado

- Nada se desperdicia aquí, se recicla todo lo que se pueda, aún los contendores son re utilizados.

Me encontraba emocionado, Band me dijo que me llevaría a ver el lugar donde se genera oxígeno. Pero mientras íbamos en la carretera ví algo inusual.

- ¿Sentiste eso? – me dijo.

- Sí.

- ¿Hacia dónde?

- mmm… por allá en aquellos callejones.

- Siempre son callejones. Vamos novato no te quedes ahí.

Salimos del auto y comenzamos con la búsqueda. Era un laberinto de callejones pero algo dentro de mí me decía hacia donde debía ir, cada intersección, cada calle, cada callejón, sentía como si algo me jalara. Luego de un tiempo trotando por toda la ciudad.

- Aquí.

- Muy bien novato, listo para cualquier cosa.

De pronto se escucho el sonido de un vehículo perdiendo el control seguido del sonido de choque. Band y yo nos apresuramos al lugar y uno de los camiones se encontraba accidentado con uno de los edificios de la gran metrópolis. Desde la puerta de carga del camión apareció un pony color naranja con un saco a sus espaldas, tenía un solo ojo, era el borde de este era de color rojo así como lo era su iris. Me observo por un momento y luego salió huyendo. Enseguida empecé la persecución, él era rápido pero yo lo era más y lo logre arrinconar, no había escapatoria, solo se limitó a observarme y estar espalda con la pared. Concetre mi magia y la burbuja apareció, luego las esferas moradas y luego solo de eso no queda nada del pony, solo pequeños restos de lo que alguna vez fue. Tome el sacó que se había llevado y dentro de este habían suministros.

- Muy bien hecho – dijo Band con su casco en mi hombro.

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- Ese no era más que un criminal, han muchos como ellos dentro de La Nación y son una plaga, viven de La Nación y nunca aportan nada más, viven del hurto y el asesinato, por eso debemos eliminarlos antes de que ellos eliminen a nuestros compatriotas.

Regresábamos al auto cuando de repente sentí un escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo. Band me miró y luego sonrió.

- ¿Hacia dónde?

- Al norte en una casa abandonada.

- Al ataque entonces.

Luego de una tarde llena de enemigos, burbujas y esferas. Regresamos al cuartes, y Band me llevo dentro del edificio. Caminos por el pasillos principal y pude ver que había ponies igual que yo cuando recién había entrado a la academia. Seguimos caminando has que salimos por el lado de atrás del edificio ahí me esperaban todos mis maestros, Miel, Pro, Myel, Meta y Band se unió a ellos.

- Estamos orgullosos de ti – dijo Band – hoy es el día de tu graduación. De ahora en adelante serás conocido como un asesino profesional y servirás a La Nación hasta que llegue el final.

Todos ellos se apartaron y entonces pude ver que ahí estaba, una armadura idéntica a la que tenían las estatuas de la puerta y con el símbolo en el pecho. Me acerque y no tarde mucho en colocármela, mis maestros me observaron, me dedicaron un saludo y luego de eso salí de la academia, yo ya era todo un asesino profesional y haría honor al título que me habían otorgado.

Viajaba por toda La Nación vigilando, siempre alerta, siempre listo, nunca abandonar, siempre luchar. El pecho se me llenaba de orgullo cada vez que veía la majestuosidad de La Nación, tan grande, tan perfecta. Mi trabajo consumía todo mi tiempo, no hacía otra cosa más que estar alerta, y no debía distraerme por un salario o por preocuparme por la comida, siempre tenía comida, en cualquier parte de La Nación solicitaba mi comida y con una gran sonrisa en la cara varios ponies estaban listos para atender mis necesidades.

Enfrenté muchas amenazas y mi vida estuvo en riesgo pero cada vez que veía esos sonrientes rostros todo valía la pena. Un día durante una patrulla en los bordes del gran muro, de repente hubo un gran estruendo, seguido de terremoto, no era problema La Nación era propensa a desastres naturales. Pero entonces la vi, un gigantesco hueco en el muro. Enseguida decenas de ponies hostiles comenzaron a entrar.

Enseguida hice un llamado a la central y fue cuestión de segundos antes de que otros como yo aparecieran y comenzaran a desintegrar a nuestros enemigos. Uno de esos ponies se acercó a mí, no tenía ojos, peor si una armadura y tentáculos, intento huir pero no fue problema, en realidad ninguno de ellos lo fue, hicimos un cerco alrededor del agujero y la central no tardo en enviar ponies para reparar la abertura.

Entonces el grito de dolor de los ponies que estaban reparando corto el silencio. Un alicornio muy extraño entro por la abertura, era de color dorado, tenía una armadura pero esta era distinta a cualquier otra era más grande, cubría todo su cuerpo y se notaba que era de un material mucho más resistente que el resto, observe un poco más y debajo de su armadura tenía una cota de malla con bien tejida, tenía una sonrisa sádica y nos veía como si fuésemos nada a su lado.

Mis compañeros fueron contra él y entre todos crearon una gigantesca burbuja a su alrededor, las esferas aparecieron y se precipitaron contra él, pero el pony ni se inmuto, las esferas rebotaban contra su armadura mientras este sonreía.

- Mi tuno – dijo a la vez que de su cuerno brotaba magia y un aura extraña rodeo a mis compañeros.

Enseguida comenzaron a gritar y sus cuernos comenzaron a brillar, comenzaron a aparecer esferas como las que convocábamos con la burbuja, pero estas eran de color verde. Las pequeñas esferas salieron despedidas en todas las direcciones y derretían todo lo que tocaban incluso a sus propios compañeros.

- Ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo mientras trotaba lentamente en dirección opuesta a la nuestra.

- Espera – dije

- Has lo que quieras, utiliza toda tu magia si quieres pero no serás capaz de hacerme nada.

No hice caso de lo que decía y entonces la burbuja apareció rodeándolo.

- pffff, esto es increíble.

Las esferas se precipitaron contra él pero rebotaron como si nada.

- ¿Terminaste? – dicho esto lanzo un rayo de magia hacia unos camiones haciendo que estos explotaran como si nada.

Usando nuevamente su magia hizo levitar una caja de suministros y saco una lata de bebida energizante, la destapo y comenzó a beberla. Ahora lanzo otro ataque pero hacia los edificios que estaban alrededor desintegrando los que estaban cerca y dañando el resto. La central envió más soldados pero nada de lo que lanzaban funcionaba contra su armadura y más bien solo hacían que esto se enojara y lanzara ataques más potentes.

- ¿eso fue todo? Patético, me gustaría terminar de acabar con ustedes pero tengo una agenda y no me gusta llegar tarde.

Antes de que diera un paso más, una burbuja se formo a su alrededor, el alicornio voltio y me miró con una mirada despreocupada.

- Sabes, esto me empieza a cansar.

Una vez más aparecieron las esferas y una vez más, la armadura las desintegro.

- Ahora aquí es donde la burbuja desaparece y yo me voy trotando – el alicornio comenzó a trotar pero se tropezó con algo, la burbuja aún no había desaparecido, es más ahora tenía compañía - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Vi a mí alrededor y solo veía toda la destrucción y las muertes que este villano había provocado, no podía pensar en todo lo que podría hacerle a La Nación. Toda mi mente comenzó a procesar una sola cosa las palabras que me decían en la academia sobre La Nación y que estaba yo, con un ente que solo deseaba destruir todo por lo que habíamos trabajado.

- Chico, empiezas a asustarme – pero el alicornio se tranquilizo luego de ver las esferas que aparecían una vez más – por favor, que no tienes algo mej… - se quedo mudo al ver como de mi cuerpo comenzaba a surgir un aura y de la burbuja comenzaban a aparecer más esferas ahora de distintos colores además de que aura se expandió por toda la burbuja – Espera ¡NO! – dijo tratando de salir de la burbuja, pero era tarde.

Su armadura se empezaba a derretir, sobre su cuerpo, su pelaje se quemaba y pronto los restos amorfos de su cuerpo se fundieron con la armadura en un charco de líquidos y se desintegraron sin dejar rastro. Cuando la burbuja desapareció lo único que quedo fue mi armadura intacta con el eterno símbolo de mi devoción incrustado en el pecho de la armadura. Cada pony se lamento de lo ocurrido pero como todo el La Nación, el pasado fue olvidado para dar paso al presente y se repararon los daños y cada pony regreso a su labor.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville.

- Lyra ¿estás bien? – pregunta Bon Bon

- Si Bon Bon es solo una pequeña herida en la pata.

- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con el cuchillo

- Lo sé Bon Bon

- Deberías limpiarte esa herida antes de que se te infecte.

- Ñeh, no seas tan paranoica Bon Bon ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Y esa fue la historia que todo pony ignora. La joven Lyra nunca pudo sospechar todo lo que se desencadeno dentro de su cuerpo por una simple herida y de cómo el sacrificio de un valiente que estuvo dispuesto a morir por lo que él llamaba La Nación, la salvó de una posible infección.

Bueno eso es todo por mi parte espero que haya disfrutado. Por cierto, N defenses hace referencia a los Neutrofilos O Leucocitos Polimorfos nucleares, estos son los encargados de la defensa del cuerpo junto con otras células de defensa. Snn generados en la médula osea y pasan por 6 procesos de maduración de ahí los nombres de los instructores, el alicornio dorado hace referencia al Staphylococus Aureos una bacteria capaz de inhibir la respuesta fagocitaria. Y bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
